You Talk When You Are Sleeping
by ovp
Summary: This is a birthday present to PINKSISA!One shot I don't even know how i got conned into this! Anyways it's a Yzak and Shiho fic. ENJOY!


Yzak muttered curses as he dragged his luggage out of the elevator. Sure he was engaged to the woman but it had been arranged given the option he probably would have preferred never to marry. But no. His mother and her mother got together and said,

"Wouldn't it be nice if they could marry someone."

**You Talk When You Are Sleeping**

Yzak fumbled for the keys in his pocket. The first thing the mothers had demanded was they get a place together. She had of course refused to move and his mom being who she was had demanded he move in with her. He had thought it would be easy one suitcase, no fuss. But somehow one suitcase had become ten, he hadn't known he had this much crap. But something told him a lot of this junk was his mother's and she was just using him to get rid of it. He did, however, have to give his fiancée credit she had probably one of the best apartments in one of the best neighborhoods in PLANT. Ok, so maybe he liked her a little. Not that he cared or was going to tell anyone. She was a good solider and could take orders well, but never let anyone push her around. There was something unique about her she wasn't like Zala engaged to that blonde representative. All she did was throw stuff and hit people. At least his fiancée was manageable.

"Where is the damn key!" he cursed angrily as he dug through his pocket. He had, had it. She had given it to him last night at the banquet honoring their new chairman or as the case may be chairwoman, Lacus Clyne. But now he couldn't find it at all. Groaning he banged on the door, "OPEN UP WOMAN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho had been cleaning out the guestroom all day. When her mothers had insisted her fiancé and her get an apartment. She had adamantly stated she already lived in one of the best places in PLANT so why move? Her mother took this an invitation that she wanted her fiancée to move in with her. The last thing she wanted was to have that loud, mouthed jerk in her apartment, but she wasn't getting a choice. She was however allowed to place him in the guestroom much to her mother's pleas to have them share a room and a bed. As if she'd ever let that happen. She angrily scrubbed the floor harder. She hadn't even known she'd had this much junk in the room. For the last 3 years she had just thrown stuff she no longer needed into this room, and it just sort of had piled up into a whole lot of junk. Most of the stuff she had thrown into the hall closet. Hoping that her lovely fiancée would open it and well, it was a lot of stuff. She had given him the key last night so there should be no worries as to him coming and going when he pleased, preferably going. To be truly honest she liked him a little. He stood up for what he believed in and even though he had an attitude, a bad one, he wasn't impossible.

"Well I think that's just about got it, "she sighed wiping her brow, "If he finds one flaw I swear I'll kill that moron." Hearing some banging coming from the front door she stood up and brushed herself off.

"KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON I'M COMING!" she shouted yawning she continued, "I think I'll take a nap after this. The moron can let himself in." Reaching the door she noted that the hinges wouldn't last much longer. Standing on tiptoe she peered out the peephole. There stood her fiancée, Yzak Joule pounding on her door like an animal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Shiho opening the door and trying to asses the damage. Her landlord was going to kill her.

"Well look who it is?" mocked Yzak, "The little woman has finally opened the doors for her loving fiancé."

"Yah know, love is not the word I'd use to describe our relationship." Responded Shiho harshly turning her back away from the door.

"Aren't you going to help me with my bags, DEAR?" asked Yzak smiling at her and gesturing out the door, "And I could use a massage after my day at work."

"As if Joule." Stated Shiho moving towards her room, "Bring your own bags in I'm taking a nap."

"Blasted woman!" muttered Yzak as her door closed. Turning around he gaped at his bags. What had he been thinking agreeing to this? It was going to be a living hell for him. Grudgingly he moved towards the bags, "I didn't have 10 years of military training for nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is in these bags!" screamed Yzak angrily throwing the last one into his room, "They weigh a ton!" Opening one he was shocked to find a teddy bear he had, had when he was child, "I knew it. My mom was sneaking junk into my bag!" Running a hand through his hair he sighed heavily, "Better go ask the witch where she wants the garbage to go, because there sure going to be a lot of it." Walking out of his room he proceeded towards his fiancée's, pausing outside the door he weighed his options. She had to be asleep by now and if he disturbed her nap no telling what she'd do to him. But if he didn't then he'd just have a pile of his mother's crap to hand her when she woke up and that wouldn't have a cheery outcome, either. Sighing he knocked on the door. No response. He knocked louder. Still no response. He kicked the door, you guessed it. "_Boy she's a heavy sleeper_." He thought deciding it was his best shot to breaking the door down he turned the knob. The door opened. "_Ok I didn't expect it to work. She's no exactly being very private_."

Walking in he stared into her room. She was lying on the bed with her back towards him. Walking further into the room he noted that she wasn't as neat as everyone thought. He clothes were scattered on the floor and the ties she put in her hair were in a pile on the end of her bed. A noise from Shiho adverted his attention to her and his breath caught in his throat. She had turned over so she was facing him. Her hair was sprawled across her thin frame and a few strands had fallen unto her face. But what shocked him was the look of peace on her face. When she wasn't grimacing or trying to kill someone in her Gundam. She actually looked kind of calm. "_I like her better this way._" Yzak thought absentmindedly sitting at the foot of her bed, "_She looks so peaceful_."

"Jerk." Muttered Shiho.

"Wha?" yelped Yzak nearly falling off the bed, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Stupid, stuck-up jerk." Continued Shiho. That's when Yzak saw her eyes weren't open. "_SHE TALKS IN HER SLEEP!"_

"Jerk, jerk, jerk. Why do I like that jerk?" she mumbled

"_Wait a minute is she talking about me_?"

"Why do I like that jerk."

"_AM I A JERK_!"

"Why do I need that jerk."

"_She needs ME!" _Yzak leaned in closer because her voice was getting softer.

"Why do I love that jerk."

"_SHE LOVES ME!_!" Yzak blushed a bright red. That was when Shiho opened her eyes.

"Mmmm that was a nice…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" shouted Shiho knocking him off the bed. If Yzak had been smart he would have realized that this was not a time to ask questions about why she was talking in her sleep. This was a time to apologize for his own safety and leave quickly, but Yzak wasn't exactly thinking straight at that moment. So he blurted the first thing that came into his head.

"You talk when you are sleeping?" stated Yzak standing up slowly

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" shouted Shiho angrily pulling a gun from under her pillow, "So what if I talk when I'm sleeping! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF PRIVACY!"

"You left your door open. You said you liked me.."

"AS IF!"

"You said you needed me..

"A LIKELY STORY!"

"You said you loved me."

"Keep that up and you better start digging your grave." Barked Shiho cocking the gun.

"HA! You like me!" responded Yzak taunting her

"I'd shut up now!" yelled Shiho blushing bright red and trying to focus the gun.

"Yah know it's not good to talk in your sleep," said Yzak tackling her the ground and taking away her gun, "People could take advantage of you."

"Like I'd ever let them!"

"I suppose that's true." Sighed Yzak helping her sit up and smirking, "But I'd never let them near you to begin with."

"And who are you to say who goes near me!"

"Because I'm your fiancé."

"Like I care."

"Oh I think you do." Responded Yzak moving closer to her face, "I really think you do." Shiho began to back away,

"Wh..what are y…you d…!" Yzak give her a chaste kiss on the lips. It didn't last more then a few seconds but to them it seemed like forever. Pulling away, Shiho noted the cute blush on his face.

"Don't go getting any stupid ideas." Muttered Yzak looking away.

"Now who likes me." Laughed Shiho standing up and walking out of the room.

"I DO NOT!"

"Now who needs me."

"NOT ME!"

"Now who loves me."

"Look here woman, I swear if you tell anyone…"

"Anyone what… that you LOVE me!" taunted Shiho. Pinning her against the wall Yzak glared at her,

"Maybe you should nap more often. I could get more juicy details off you." Shiho sent back an equal evil glare.

"You do that and you'll regret it."

"How so."

"I'd love to see your mother's reaction when you moved back in with all her stuff." Smirked Shiho as she ducked away from Yzak and ran into her room. Yzak ran toward the door and tried to open it, "For your information, my door does have a lock! So ha!" he heard Shiho say through the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR WOMAN!"

Well this is my birthday present to PINKSISA. I don't even know how i got conned into this. It's my first time doing Yzak and Shiho so I'm not expecting any miracles. Happy now PINKSISA! I wonder how many other authors you conned. Well got to go and update Place a Cast on my Broken Heart. YAY FOR ME! Then comes BF!

Ciao from the typing fast

OVP


End file.
